Usually, an implant is inserted into a bone based on the experience of a physician. In other words, the physician opens the tissue surrounding the bone, tries to identify a known landmark on the bone surface, and introduces an implant through a chosen point on the bone surface. In particular in a case in which a bone nail should be inserted into a tubular bone, there is a significant risk of displacement of the bone nail so that the bone nail itself or a locking screw being introduced through a transverse bore in the bone nail, is finally positioned within the bone with the positioning being far from optimal.
US 2011/0213379 A1 discloses a computer assisted surgery system and a method for operating the same, wherein the method includes providing a visualization of a virtual representation of a medical device in the anatomical context to facilitate an application of the medical device.